Spider-Gwen: Ghost-Spider Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * ** ** * * * * Eisley's mother * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** Midtown ********* ********* ******* ******** ********* ********* Items: * * ''Grey's Anatomy'' | Synopsis1 = As she web-swings through the city, Spider-Woman tries to curb her anxiety regarding her first real date with Harry Osborn. Griping that fighting crime is so much easier than romance, she transforms her symbiote into an elegant red dress. As her nerves change to excitement, Harry calls out to her, dressed in a suit and holding a bouquet of flowers. As Harry remarks at how amazing she looks, Gwen states her hair is a probably mess - Harry joking that she didn't take a cab. As Gwen thanks him for the flowers, Harry says they don't hold a candle to her beauty - acknowledging it's a corny cliche but nevertheless making her blush in happiness. As they enter the restaurant, Gwen internally scolds herself for becoming so easily flustered, not noticing symbiote-spiders dripping from her shoes. Inside the fancy restaurant, Harry helps her into her chair, Gwen trying to ignore the murderous glares the other clientele are unsubtly aiming at her by jokingly asking if the food is free due to the lack of prices on the menu. Harry replies that the food is very much the opposite of free, Gwen stating she'd be perfectly happy with just a corndog, Harry saying that the braised pork shank on a bed of polenta is similar to a corndog. One of the waiters interrupts their banter by politely informing him that while the restaurant greatly appreciates his patronage, they humbly request that he find an alternative establishment for the evening; bluntly telling him and Gwen to leave when Harry asks what he means. As Harry expresses indignant bemusement as to why, Gwen tells him that it's probably because of her and asks the server if it's because she's a criminal or a superhero. The waiter snootily tells her they avoid "that word", Gwen assuming he means "criminal" and indignantly asking why when the majority of the restaurant's clientele are white-collar criminals - the symbiote resonating with her barely-suppressed anger. When the server coldly informs her that he was referring to the word "hero", Gwen furiously storms out. Harry chases after her and asks if she's all rigth, but Gwen tells him that she's not and doesn't even know what that phrase means anymore. Gwen demands to know why people still hate her when she's saved the city numerous times, done time in a maximum security prison, and buried numerous friends and loved ones. Gwen laments choosing to return to Earth-65 when so many other universes are in desperate need of superheroes, asking when her universe is ever going to pay back her sacrifices by choosing her. Harry protests that he chose Gwen, but Gwen sadly replies that she can't put him through what she's suffered - transforming her dress into her Spider-Woman costume and web-swinging away. Lamenting that she doesn't get to have a normal romance or easy life, Gwen laments that she chose to be a hero while letting the city label her a villain, and now has to deal with the messy consequences. Deciding to vent her angst with some good old-fashioned crimefighting, Gwen locates a trio of thugs and trounces them before webbing them up for the police - internally monologuing that fighting crime is so much simpler than other forms of hero work because she doesn't have to think, just act; and that she doesn't have to worry if the people she's interacting with hate her when it's made obvious by her beating them up and them trying to kill her. Sitting horizontally on a billboard, Gwen laments having ever thought she could live a normal life after returning from war, only to a recieve a notification from her odd-job website. Incredulity giving way to gleeful excitement, Spider-Woman web-swings to the specified residence, chiding herself to behave professionally. She rings the buzzer and informs the person who sent the request - Louis - that she has arrived, griping for the umpteenth time that she needs a new codename when he calls her "Spider-Gwen". Louis is surprised that she actually showed up but says he'll come right down, Spider-Woman leaning over to give some scratches to a nearby stray cat while she waits. Louis answers the door, remarking that he's amazed that she replied immediately and thought she'd be booked for years. Inwardly lamenting her business' slow start, Spider-Woman asks what he wants of her and Louis says he needs help getting some high-elevation air quality samples. Taking his device, Spider-Woman web-swings through upper reaches of the concrete jungle and returns it to him. The next day, she's called to rescue a cat stuck in a tree. The day after that, selfies with a pair of teenage girls. On the third day, a teenage boy asks her out to spring formal and is bluntly rejected. On Friday, Gwen goes on another date with Harry and tells him that the Betty Brant managed to get the band a major gig and that Em Jay Watson is proclaiming this to be the Mary Janes' big comeback. Harry tells her to let him know when it's happening so he can get front-row tickets, jokingly expressing jealousy at her getting invited to prom by another boy. Growing serious, he asks Gwen if she's still having migraines and when she says no chidingly accuses her of lying. Harry strongly recommends she go see a doctor, Gwen assuring him that she's fine and rolling her eyes when he says she worries about him. Gwen's phone goes off and she says that something urgant came up. Harry wryly asks if it's another selfie request, but Gwen tells him there's been a major vehicular accident. Spider-Woman arrives at the scene of the pileup, asking a pair of police officers if one of them requested her. Surprised that she actually showed up, the cops inform her that they're not sure how the accident started but that it's bad and cauld get worse at any moment: fuel is leaking from the vehicles and they need special equipment that takes precious time to arrive that they don't have, pointing to where a distraught woman is begging an officer to let her go look for her missing daughter. As Spider-Woman leaps into action, the police officers hope that they did the right thing and that Captain Stacy will kill them if he finds out. Surveying the pileup from an elevated position, Spider-Woman weaves a massive web she can walk across without burning herself on the hot metal. Her migraine begins acting up, and she struggles to focus as she makes her way over the tangled mess of shredded vehicles, spotting a young girl stuck inside one. Descending on a web-line, Spider-Woman asks the girl to unlock the door, assuring the girl that she's not a threat and will take her to her mother. The girl hesitantly opens the door and introduces herself as Eisely, throwing her arms around Spider-Woman in a hug of desperate terror-turned-relief. As Spider-Woman makes her way back up to her web, assuring Eisley that she's safe now, she hears a faint voice calling out for help and sees a hand waving amidst the wreckage. Worried that she'll find the worst, Spider-Woman deposits Eisley on the web and tells her to stay put and hold on tight. Making her way over, she sees a cyclist pinned underneath a car and surrounded by pools of gasoline and asks if he can still feel his legs. The man tells her he can, so Spider-Woman carefully lifts the car off him and cocoons him in webbing just to be safe - afraid she might be hurting him in the process. As Gwen picks him up, a nearby pool of gas ignites and she leaps back up to the web, grabbing Eisley and racing her and the cyclist clear the ensuing explosion. Depositing the cocooned cyclist, Gwen tells the police that he was injured and needs medical attention, apologizing for being unable to stop the fire. The police say that was inevitable and offer to pay her, but Spider-Woman insists she doesn't take payment for saving lives. The police thank her profusely, and Spider-Woman off back into the city. Arriving at home well after dark, Gwen ponders the troubling nature of her chronic migraines and wonders who's enough of a science nerd to help her determine what's causing them. She dismisses Reed Richards on account of his youth, and Cindy Moon due to her still being in prison and not knowing how her current powers work. Realizing there's only one person in the world who does, she calls Harry and asks if he can arrange an urgent meeting with Doctor Elsa Brock. | Solicit = • Struggling to find her place as SPIDER-WOMAN in a city that seems to revere her and hate her in equal measure, GWEN STACY has taken matters into her own hands by becoming a hero for hire! • That should make her first date with Harry Osborn a breeze, right? After all, how many people could REALLY need Spider-Woman’s help, after all? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included